The Little Brown Haired Girl
by BlahBlahBlahamBored
Summary: She lives in a world were she lives her life as two different people. One as the little brown-haired girl, the other as the little blond-haired girl. Genres: Mystery/Drama/Romance/Angst...and so on...but I can only choose two so what can I do right... It's also more than just a Syd/Vaughn story but...it's probably the most searched for alias couple so what can I say.
1. The Little Brown Haired Girl

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Chapter 1: The Little Brown-haired Girl**

_"A multiple personality is in a certain sense normal." George H. Mead_

The night was dark and dim. But the street lamps lit the cold dark night. The cement was cold, dark and hard. Her heels clicked against the cement, echoing a different yet similar tone each time her heels touched the ground. Her shadow followed close behind her. Now her shadow was the only one she trusted. He told her who she really was. She didn't believe him. They succeeded in what they had done. Or so they thought. She was trained to be an assassin. One who would obey and never question. They tried to program her like a robot. Following all their orders. No questions asked. They were wrong. She was different than the other pawns in their little "game", she was much stronger, bolder and more aggressive. She never took no for answer. She stood up. She held herself high, above everyone around her. When she learned both sides of her life, she couldn't accept either one. She didn't know who to believe. Who was right. Who was wrong. Who she could trust. Who she couldn't trust. She hated the term weakness. She never ran. But this time was different. Memories from her past life were clouding her mind. Had he done this to her in an attempt to bring back the woman he lost? Was she really the other woman he told her about? Or was she the woman she was now? Her mind was filled with two unique sets of memories. Some good. Some bad. Some Sydney. Some Julia. She was confused. She was scared. She was afraid. She didn't want to run. But she didn't want to be caught. She disgusted herself when she ran. Julia was strong and brave, she never ran. Did she? She wasn't really sure who she was any way. The other life she had supposedly lived, the one with the little brown-haired girl, was she strong or weak, happy or sad, brave or a coward? She felt as if she knew this girl. But why was she so mysterious to her then? Julia. She believed she knew who Julia was. Born a normal child, raised as an assassin. But was that a lie? She couldn't tell if she was the brown-haired girl or was she the little blond-haired girl? Or maybe she was neither. She continued to walk down the dank alley way gun in her right hand pointing towards the ground. She could hear his heavy footsteps behind her. They were coming closer. She could hear him breathe heavily. She remembered him. The brown-haired girl remembered him. She recognized the way he walked. His heavy voice. She shook the thoughts from her head. She wasn't going to be the brown-haired girl. Not today. She continued to walk. The same pace. She was Julia now. She wasn't afraid of any one. She wasn't afraid of any weapon. Not a knife. Not a pistol. Not a bomb. If there was one thing she had to be afraid of...it was the human mind. The way it could play tricks on you. She was more afraid of her mind than the gun the man behind her carried. He yelled out the little brown-haired girl's name. She ignored him. Trying not to think harder about who that girl was. But he called out to her again. "Stop." He yelled. And her heels struck in place. She stood not facing him. She didn't budge. "Turn around." He said pointing the gun at her. She didn't move. She didn't say anything. She looked down at her own to feet as she watched the blood drip from her right hand. "I'm sorry." She cried. He couldn't hear her. "I warned you to stay away." She cried out. "I said turn around, look at me, let me see you." He yelled. He was getting angry. "I told you they would stop at nothing." She cried. Her legs began to tremble. Her hands began to shake. The blood stopped dripping from her hand. It puddled on the ground below her hand. "I can help you Sydney." He said. 'Stop calling me that." She yelled angrily. "I just wanna help you." He said. His voice was softer this time. She could hear him move closer to her. "Don't." She said. "It's too dangerous, once you run, you can never go back." She said. "I told you, they know where I am they are going to kill me." She cried. "That's why I wanna help you." She smiled slightly. "You can't help me. They'll kill you too." He had finally stopped walking. He stood behind her. His gun was facing the ground now. So was hers. "I'm trying to help you. I won't let them kill you. I won't let them hurt you." He said. A tear fell from her eye. "But you already have." The brown-haired girl said. She turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "But you already have." She repeated once again. He looked in to her eyes with sorrow and tears. He wanted to hold her and hug her, tell her everything would be alright. But she wasn't the brown-haired girl he was and was still in love with. She was the little blond-haired girl. She wasn't Sydney. She was Julia. "I'm sorry." She cried. She lifted up her arm and pressed the gun to his lower abdomen and pulled the trigger. A boom of thunder struck her ears. Lightening flashed across the sky. And the rain began to pour down on both of them. She watched him fall. Everything was in slow motion. The drips of rain. Him falling to the ground. His gun dropped to the ground as his body slammed into the cement, causing her to turn her head and close her eyes. Blood poured from his wound, but the rain washed it away. She stood there. Standing over him. Crying. "I'm so sorry." She said. She bent over him and kissed him on the lips softly. She didn't know why she had apologized. She didn't recognize him. But the little brown-haired girl did. She broke form kissing him. Wiping the rain from his face. It fell back again. She stood up and walked away pulling a phone from her pocket.

She once heard that "A multiple personality was in a certain sense normal." But right now she felt anything but normal.

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thanks you!


	2. Delusional

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 1:** She was still confused. She didn't know who she was. Was she the little brown-haired girl, or the little blond-haired girl. Was she both? Was she neither? Who was she? She didn't really know.

**Chapter 2: Delusional **

_"From the light we have come and to the light we shall return." Josiane Antonette_

He lie their on the cold hard cement. Blinking slowly. He could feel the soft drops of rain batter at his face. It slid down from his cheeks and forehead and to the hard cement. He could feel the blood. The thick red blood leave his body. It puddled on the ground. The reflection of the moon in his blood. He was confused. Did she really know who she was? She had apologized to him. But why. The little brown-haired girl knew who he was, right? But the little blond-haired girl didn't. Why did she say she was sorry? Was she cold? Or was she truly sorry? Was she scared? He asked himself over and over again. He could still hear her footsteps in the distance growing fainter and fainter. He lifter his head. He could see her silhouette growing darker and darker as she walked away. He called her name. But she didn't come back. He put his head back down. His head slowly hitting the cold and wet cement. He tried to cry but he was to weak. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off. He saw her, the little brown-haired girl in his dreams. Her dimples. Her smile. Her chocolate brown eyes. Her dark brown hair. Her silly laugh. Her cute crinkle nose. He also saw the fear in her eyes. Her heartbreaking cry. He saw it all. And it tore him apart. He wanted to die. Right there. Right now.

He was lying in a bed. A soft bed. He opened his eyes and he could see white. Wherever he looked he saw white. The door. The walls. The sheets. The...everything. He tried to sit, but the wound hurt to much. The pain killed him. The morphine wasn't working. He lay back down looking at his friend. Eric Weiss. He was sleeping in the chair next to his bedside. He didn't look comfortable but he was sleep. He wasn't sure how he got here or where he even was. The last place he remembered he was at was in an alley in Rome. Where Julia had once lived. Where was she? Was she still alive? She said they were going to kill her. Had they succeeded? Was she dead? Was she safe? Was she the brown-haired girl or the blond-haired girl? He racked his brain with impossible to answer questions. Then his friend had stirred. Eric opened his eyes. He saw that he was awake. He had a million, maybe even a billion questions to ask him. But he knew that he was tired. So he didn't bother ask those questions. He'd start small. "Mike are you okay?" His friend asked. "Where is she?" Mike asked. "Where's who? Mike are you okay? Do you mean Jessica?" Mike asked. "No I don't mean Jessica." He yelled. "Mike, relax okay. Who are you talking about?" "I'm talking about Sydney, where's Sydney?" He asked trying to sit up again. His friend was puzzled. He was in a state of shock. Mike then realized that he hadn't told Eric about his encounters with her. "Never mind." He said. "I must be delusional." He said. "Mike are you sure you're feeling fine, I can call a nurse if you want?" His friend asked hoping he say yes. He knew Mike wasn't delusional, his morphine was off and he wasn't drunk. Nonetheless he was confused. "No I'm fine Eric, although some morphine would be nice." He said putting on a fake smile. His friend looked at him for a second and then walked off into the hallway calling out to a nurse. He returned a little while later with a nurse. She turned up his morphine and then left them room after making sure that the patient was fine. Not thirsty. Not hungry. And he didn't need to use the bathroom. "Eric you should go." Mike began. "You look like shit, you should go home and get some rest." Mike said throwing his head back on to his soft pillow. "Mike I'm not leaving you." Eric stated firmly. "Eric, I'm going to be here awhile as you can see, go home get some sleep some real food, I'll be fine." Mike said turning away from his friend so he wouldn't see his friends emotions or so Eric wouldn't see his either. "If you need just give me a ring." Eric said. He glanced at his friend one last time and left the room. Mike sighed. He lay there thinking about the woman in alley. Who ever she was the little brown-haired girl or the little blond-haired girl. Why had she said she was sorry? Sid she know who he was? Was this some kind of sick joke? The questions that he thought of drove him insane. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before he met Jessica. Before Sydney had died or went missing. He wanted a normal life, not that knew what that was. But he saw the people around him living a normal life and he knew that they seemed happy if not really happy. That had enough greatness in their lives to even a fake a smile. To fake happiness. He lie there starring up at the ceiling. No he wasn't thinking about anything. His mind went blank. He just looked up at the ceiling hoping he would see the white light. He hated being delusional about Sydney, the brown-haired little girl. And if you couldn't erase her from his mind, that beautiful smile of hers, those deep dimples than he didn't want to live. He hated seeing what he couldn't have whether it was real, or just in his mind. He hated being delusional.

**The End of Chapter 2**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica. She replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thanks you!


	3. Lies

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 2: **He woke up in a hospital. Confused. Scared. He had seen Sydney and she still didn't remember who she was. He had accidentally told Eric about Sydney, but said he was delusinal. But Eric didn't believed him.

**Chapter 3: **

_"I'm telling you a lie in a vicious effort that you will repeat my lie over and over until it becomes true." Lady Gaga_

She was confused why she had kissed him. In that moment she felt like she knew him. Now he was a stranger to her. Anytime she was around him, she oddly felt safe, and that scared her. She sat in a bar in Rome. They'd be here soon. She wanted to be drunk when they killed her. She didn't want to feel any more pain than she already was. She wanted this to be over soon. Although the thought of them killing her scared her, she was also relieved. She was done living the life she was living which wasn't much of one because three days ago she was told she someone else. She began having these faint memories of being another little girl. A brown-haired little girl. Names stuck in her head. Danny..Francie..Jack Bristow. A part of her desperatetly wanted to know who they were. Their names wouldn't go away. The part of her wanted to just simply die. She couldn't handle her crazy life any more. She just simply wanted to give up. She sat their in her seat facing the barman. Drinking every kind of drink he had to offer. And when he told her that she couldn't have any more she threatend him. She loved that. That she he had the power to threaten grown men. Make them afraid of her. She smirked when she saw him flinch a bit. He poured her another drink and attended to another costumer. She had finished gulping the last bit of her drink when a man approached her. He wore a dark suit and had pocketed a pair of sunglasses, although she wasn't sure why he had a pair at night. "I can help you." He said. He then asked the barman for a glass of lime water. "I can make one of you disappear." He began. The barman handed him his odd order and he took a sip. "Tell me who you want to believe, who you think is real." She just sat there starring at the bar table shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. "If you think I'm gonna believe you pal, you're insane." She said she siganlled to the barman that she wanted another drink and he poured her another one. "I've heard enough nonsense stories for a life time, I'm tired you know." She said looking up at him. "And not in that kind of way, I think I'm done, done for good, for ever." She said taking a sip of her refilled glass. "So that's it then, you don't want a second chance." He said taking another sip of his water. "No, I don't, I want this to be over." She said she slapped down the cash she owed and began to walk away. "I can tell you about the people you think of." He said knowing that she'd be interested. "What did you say." She inquired turning around to face him. "The people you dream of..the people you think of..I can tell you about them." He said. "But you can end this...not now." He lifted himself from the barstool leaving cash on the bartable and he walked over to her. He gave her a napkin. "Two days." He whispered in her ear and he walked away. She watched him leave until he was out of sight. She looked at the napkin. There was an address on it and a date.

He was still in the hospital. He was still injured badly. He was still in pain. He was still confused. He lie awake looking up at the ceiling when he heard heels coming his way. It was Jessica. She walked over to him rubbing her hand over his cheek with a sad face. She loved Michael and he loved her. But he was in love with Sydney. He wasn't in love with Jessica. She was kind and warm. Sweet and loyal. She was good to him. He didn't know how or when to tell his fiancee that he had seen his presumed dead girlfriend a couple days ago and before that he had seen her again. He tried to explain to her who she really was. But he didn't want to hurt Jessica. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would tell her nothing of what had happend between him and Sydney. "You feeling better." She asked with a kind smile. "Define better." He said with a smile on his face. "Because you came yeah I guess I'm better...pain wise I'm going to have to say no." He finished. "Oh honey I'm so sorry." She said pressing her lips to his forehead. "You never did tell me how this happened though." The truth: Michael and Eric along with another teammate were on a mission to capture Sark. He was doing his average bad guy shady dealings. But he saw Sydney there. He had seen her about a week before in a club in Moscow. He couldn't believe his eyes. He approached her and began to question her about why she was gone. But she didn't remember who she was. When he saw her again he went after her, this time almost dying. What he told Jessica: Michael and Eric along with another teammate were on a mission to capture Sark. He was doing his average bad guy shady dealings. He was chasing after a female accomplice and she shot him. That was the same lie he even told the CIA. He hated lying to Jessica. But he loved her. "That's too bad honey, it's awful what they did to you." She said running her fingers through his messy hair. "Yeah it sucks, but it comes with the job." He said half-joking. "That's not funny, I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you." She said kissing his forehead. "I know I'm sorry, bad joke." He said putting on a fake smile. She sat at the edge of his bed talking to him. Telling him what had happened that week. Her phone rang. It was work. She had to take it. "Honey, I'm sorry I have to take this, it's really important." She said walking towards the door. "Love you will see you later." She said blowing him a kiss and then leaving the room. "Love you too." He finally managed to get out. But she was already long gone.

She sat in her motel room staring at the napkin. Debating in her mind whether or not she she should trust this guy. Infact she knew she couldn't trust him, she didn't know him. But whether or not she should go was the real question. She slammed her head against the wall in anger. She kicked over the shitty motel TV beacuse she was in pain. She tossed a dining chair across the room for herself. She stood in the living room looking at her self in the mirror. Her blond hair a tangled mess. Her eyeliner running down her face. Her lips pouted and pressed together firmly. She didn't like her image. She then fell to the ground. Breathing heavily. She layed down on the floor crying. She just wanted to know who she was. But was it to late. She had already told herself countless tims that she was Julia Thorne. She told herself that so many times she know believed and now that she was told she was two different people believing that she was Julia was hard even though a complete stranger told her that she was a little brown-haired girl.

**The End of Chapter 3**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica. She replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thanks you!


	4. From Russia With Love

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 3: **She was confused about the things she had done. Why she'd kiss him? She was confused and she just wanted to die. He lied to his fiancee. Not because it was protocol but because he loved Sydney more than he loved Jessica. He wanted her there so he wouldn't be alone. But he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with Sydney.

**Chapter 4: From Russia with Love**

_"Look in the mirror. The face that pins you with its double gaze reveals a chasening secret." Diane Ackerman._

She had been missing for almost a year now. _(A couple weeks ago from chapters 1-3)_

Russia. Moscow. The city was dark and cold. White snow blanketed the city from head to toe. Everything was white. Blanketed warm and cozy under a blanket of snow. Moscow was a beautiful city. During the say the city was white and clear. Showing off its natural beauty, the mountains the snow and some of its less natural beauties like the Kremlin. However that all changed during the night. The Night Life. The city went dark and was quiet. Come midnght, come the night life. The city of Moscow once again lit up. The allies and backroads leading to clubs wre filled with hopless 20 years old trying to party hard.

He was on a mission. He wasn't supposed to be there though. He was sad and lonely and depressed. When he drank all of that went away. He knew he was supposed to have moved on, he was engaged to Jessica now and although they had only been going out five months when they got engaged and Syd's death was still fresh in his mind, he should have been over this. But no, day after day he thought about her. She was always in his mind, her beautiful brown eyes. Her sweet smile. Her deep dimples. Her crazy laugh. Her face, where ever he went he saw her. Everyhting made him think of her. So to cope with his horrible loss he drank. Drank on workdays, and of course on weekends. Sometimes even showed up at work a little drunk. He was lucky he had Eric, if it weren't for him he'd be out of a job.

So there he sat. Alone drinking. He told Eric he was going back to the hotel. He lied. Something he was used to doing. He ordered drink after drink. Until he believed he couldn't see straight, when he would mix reality with his dreams.

Everything was a blur. The music was blaring out an odd rate, sometimes louder sometimes he couldn't hear it at all. The faces. Everyones faces were a blur. He couldn't see anything straight, but one thing caught his eye. A red head sitting across the bar from him. She was sitting alone and she looked sad. But what suprised him was that this women looked like Sydney. He rubbed his eyes making sure his mind or the large amount of alcohol he consumed wasn't playig tricks on him. He stood and wobbled a bit, stummbling over himself a bit and walked over to her. She ignored him. "Sydney." He asked her. But she didn't reply. "I can't believe it's you." He said. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. His green beautiful eyes. She finally spit out, "I am Tatyana." She said reaching her hand out to him to shake his hand. "No you're not, you're name is Sydney, Sydney Bristow, Syd don't you remember me." She shook her head. "No." She said with a heavy Russian accent. "But for you, I can be anyone you want me to be, this girl Sydney you love her no, what happened to her?" She asked parting form her alcohol. "I don't understand..." He began. She pressed her finger to his lips and said. "Don't talk." She kissed him soflty and he kissed her back, but eventually he pulled back. "Wait." He said. "Come with me." She said, she grabbed his hand and pulled him from his chair leading him to a bedroom upstairs.

She closed the door behind and walked into the room he still stood at the door. Her back was turned towards him. She stood facing the window unbuttoning her shirt. It fell to the floor she turned around to face him. He was pointing a gun at her. He wasn't drunk. Not anymore. She stood still. She wanted to pretend that she was just an innocent hooker who looked like his dead girlfriend or who ever Sydney was to him, but she knew that he wasn't drunk. She stood their looking coldly into his eyes. She wasn't afraid of him. Not a knife. Not a pistol. Not a bomb. Just the thoughts he was thinking. "Who the hell are you?" He asked the gun pointed at her head. He still stood at the door but the gun was pointed at her head. "I told you earlier my name is Tatyana." She said with a mean smile. "Don't fucking lie to me?" He yelled out. "Why would I do that?" She asked moving closer to him. "Stay back, don't move another damn muscle." He said the gun now leaning against her forehead. "Put this on he said, cuff yourself to the bed." He ordered throwing a pair of handcuffs on the bed. "You like play rough, me too." She said with a smile. "I'm not playing, do it now." He yelled pressing the gun against her forehead even harder. "Fine." She sighed. "All you had to say was please. She walked over to the bed and sat on it slowly handcuffing herself to the bed post. "Now what?" She asked. "Now..." He began, he walked over to the window making sure no one was watching. "Now you're gonna answer some questions." He said. He pulled up a couch closer to her and sat. "Who are you?' He asked. "And this time no lies." She looked at him with slight anger in her eyes. "I already told you my name." She states. Sh getting angrier now. "Thats not your name." He states. He's calm. Trying to keep his cool he doesn't want to blow up in front of her let her-Sydney-no his weaknesses. "Well because you seem to know who I am why don't you tell me." She tells him. "I wanna hear who you think you are." He replies poimting the gun lowly at her. "Please, I'm cuffed to the bed, put the gun down." She says. He complies with her orders and lowers the gun. "Alright, you got me, my name isn't Tatyana, my name is Julia Thorne, I work for British intelligence, MI-6." She blurts out hoping he'll buy it. "I don't believe you." He says in disbelief. "I don't care what you believe it's true." She says looking at the cuffs. She pauses and then looks at him. "Who do you think I am?" She asks. "I know who you are, but remember I'm asking the questions." He replies. "Ok, ask." She says. "What happened to you?" He asks. She just smiled at him not answering his question. A couple seconds later a man with dark black hair and another younger man, of mexican decent burst into the room. Holding guns they pointed at Michael who was now standing up. He dropped the gun. The dark haired man smiled. "Whats up love?" He asked. "What are you doing with this son of a bitch?" He asked shooting the cuff from the bed. "I don't know he knocked me out and the next thing I knew I was cuffed to the bed. "Alright let's go." Simon says walking over to Michael, he lifts the gun up to his head and hits him across his face and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Jules, love, let's go." He says walking out grabbing "Julia's" hand and walking from the room. She turns around one last time to look at him and she sees him knocked down, on the floor. His body motionless and lifeless looking but she sees him breathe and for some reason she feels relieved. For some reason the little brown-haired girl in her was worried. Which worried her, why did she think she was the little brown-haired girl? After all she was told she was raised a blond. So who was this little brown-haired girl.

She undressed herself and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw Julia in the mirror but the woman staring back at her was someone else. Perhaps she was the little brown-haired girl.

**The End of Chapter 4**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica. She replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!


	5. Napkins and Names and The Bitter Truth

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 4: **A recap of Sydney and Vaughn's first encounter in Moscow, Russia.

**Chapter 5: Napkins and Names and The Bitter Truth**

_"The pure and simple truth is rarely pure and never simple." Oscar Wilde_

A man had come to her. He said he could help her. That he could make one of "them" disappear. He gave her a napkin. He said he knew the people that she thought about, the people that she dreamed about. She lie asleep on the dirty motel carpet once again dreaming about the peoples' names. Danny...Francie...Jack Bristow. She felt as if she had heard them before. If in another life she had known them. The dreams got worse. They got more personal. Danny was her lover. Her fiancée. The man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Francie. Francie was her best friend since early childhood. She loved her like a sister. Then there was Jack Bristow. In her dreams he was her father. But the little blond-haired girl's father was dead. He had perished in a fire along with her brothers and mother. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She moved around in her sleep. Tossing and turning on the hard thin carpet.

She woke up screaming. She was afraid. Her hair a tangled mess. She pushed her hair from her face. She looked around. She wasn't in pain. She was still in the dirty motel. She was okay. She was sweating and breathing heavily but she was okay. She picked herself up and walked over to the night stand where the napkin lay. She picked up and crumpled it and tossed it to the trash bin. She sat on the bed and cried. She was afraid and lonely. She didn't know what to do. She wiped the tears from her face. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like the woman starring back at her. She was angry and crazy and confused and sad. She opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. She then closed the cabinet and looked at herself one last time. She tried to tell herself that it was going to be fine. That all of this nonsense had been a dream. That she would wake up soon and find that everything would be back to normal. What ever normal was. Whether she be the little brown-haired girl or the little blond-haired girl she didn't care, but she couldn't be both. She opened the orange pill bottle and poured the entire bottle of pills in her hand and swallowed them. She dropped the bottle in the sink and walked over to the bed. She fixed the sheets and the covers. She fluffed the pillows and then she climbed into bed. Laying her head gently on top of the pillows. She knew she was going to die one day but she never imagined it like this. She lies there waiting for her time to come. Soon enough it would be all over. Soon she could finally be at rest. Soon she could finally be happy.

When she woke up she found herself in a dingy cream colored hospital room. She looked around. She pinched herself. Damn it, she was alive. No, the pills were supposed to have killed her. She wanted to die. Why was she not dead? Why was she still alive?

She heard his shoes. She leather thick soles of his heels enter the room. He wore a dark black suit. And pocketed a pair of sunglasses. There he was. The gentleman from the bar. The same one who ordered the odd lime water. "So...you gave up, you wanted to end this...with out even knowing the possibilities...I told you I can help you." He said. He was still entering the room walking towards her bed. "You couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through, what I go through every day just to make it to the end of the day, just to start all over again." She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I gave up, and when I get out of here I'm gonna do it again until it works." She said with a slight smile. She knew what she wanted. And she wanted out. "Before you attempt suicide again, Julia, how about I enlighten you first." He said sitting in the cold chair in the corner of the room. "_Enlighten me_...about what?" She laughed. "The Napkin, the names, the little brown-haired girl that you see sometimes." He replied. She stopped laughing and the smile fell far from her face. "You can't help me, no body can, I'm a lost cause and you're just too late." She replied. "Is that what they tell you, is that why your an assassin?" He replied. "I didn't have a choice." She yelled angrily. "We always have a choice, but then again, perhaps you weren't you." He said raising himself from the chair. "If you want to give up, and never ever know about the little brown-haired girl, I will not stop you, but remember Julia, you have my number." He said walking towards the door. "If you ever change your mind, just give me a call, I'll be there." He said and with that he walked out of the door.

He was still hurt. He had been feeling better but the pain was still there. He still dreamed of the little brown-haired girl. Night and day whenever he slept she was there. He couldn't get her out of his mind. He tossed and turned in his sleep, he wanted her to leave. He hated he images of her. He loved her deeply. But he couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't there. That she wasn't Sydney. That she wasn't the little brown-haired girl. And that tore him apart even more.

Eric visited him everyday. Jessica not so much. She was busy with work or she claimed to be. Eric was there for him. Jessica wasn't. Eric entered the room with what he claimed to be real food. A cold turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. "Hey Mikey how are you feeling today?" Eric asked handing him his sandwich. "I saw her Eric." He stated. "Jessica, that's great I thought she wasn't coming in today, thought she was really busy?" Eric asked. "Not Jessica." He replied coldly. "Mike, how many other woman do you know, I mean really know?" He asked lifting a brow. "Sydney." He replied. "I saw Sydney." Eric froze. This was what he told him a couple days ago. He said he was delusional Eric knew he was lying. And now he was saying it again. "Mike what are you talking about?" Eric asked. "I saw her when we were on that mission, the one to get Sark, Sydney was there, I don't know why but she was there." Mike replied in a heavy tone. "What are you saying?" Eric asked. "That wasn't the first time either, before that I saw her in Moscow, she was there, she was with some guy with black hair, with a Mexican guy." He replied. "You didn't go back to the hotel did you?" Eric asked, but he already knew the answer. "Sydney was the one who shot me, in the alley way, it wasn't some random bad guy, and it was Sydney." Michael blurted out. "What!" Eric yelled. "Sydney shot you?" "Why the hell would she do that?" He asked. "It wasn't Sydney; she thought she was someone named Julia, before that in Moscow she told me." Mike said. He felt bad for lying to his friend but he also couldn't hold onto what he was keeping from him. "I have to tell Dixon." He said. "I have to tell him." He said he was now pacing around the room. "No, Eric you can't tell him, if they find out..." He trailed off because Eric bumped in. "If I tell them what...Mike you can't keep this from them, don't you think they deserve to know, and not for the job, but because Sydney was our friend too, maybe not in the same way you two were together but we all loved her, Mike, I mean what about Jack, don't you think he deserves to know the truth about Sydney." Eric finally got out. Mike looked down at his hands and said. "Jack already knows." He said he shook his head back and forth. "You told Jack about this and not me." Eric said angrily. "No Jack told me." Mike replied. "What?" Was all Eric said back. "A couple months ago Jack told me Sydney was alive, I didn't believe him and not because I didn't trust him, but because I though maybe she was a double, but when I saw her, I knew it wasn't a double, they could make a million fake Sydney's but I could still tell her apart, I'm telling you Eric, I saw her." Eric just looked at his friend he didn't want to do what he was about to have to do but he had to. "Mike I'm sorry, but I have to tell Dixon, he has to know, Sydney died a year ago, and even though this woman may look like her it's not her okay, who ever this person is, it's someone else, Sydney would have never shot you." He said walking to the door. "She was trying to protect me." Mike said and then Eric finished walking out of the room.

**The End of Chapter 5**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!


	6. Betrayed

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 5: **She wanted it to be over. So she tried to end it but she failed. He gave her a second chance to know the people she dreamt of. And a secret was revealed.

I was going to stop this story 'cause I didn't really think any one was reading it but then I got a review and I said...well basically I'm still gonna write this story all thanks to kad127.

**kad127: So glad to see a new Alias story! Keep writing!**

Thank you so much for that, because of you I'm writing another chapter! So this one is dedicated to you buddy. Thanks! Any way let's get on with the story now shall we. Yes!

**Chapter 6: Betrayed**

_"It's hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it..." Nicole Richie_

Two months later

The night she had tried to kill herself she was saved by a man. Someone she didn't know. A stranger. The only thing she knew about him was that he liked his water with limes in it. She refused to be the little brown-haired girl. The memories were coming back to her now and she was afraid of the little brown-haired girl. Why did they want to change her, make her the little blond-haired girl was all a mystery to her. Sometimes she felt as if she were the little brown-haired girl. She felt as if she belonged in her world. But the faces, the names she couldn't figure them out. And now she didn't want to. It was easier being Julia Thorne. The heartless assassin. The woman with out emotions. She used people and she didn't care. Having no one to depend on and no one depending on her life was easier. She'd take her assighment. Kill it. Dispose of it. And that was it. But no she was feeling emotions. Pain. Sadness. Love. Hatred. Why? She was afraid that this was the little brown-haired girl. She was afraid she was becoming the little brown-haired girl. She was afraid that the little brown-haired girl was weak. She hated weakness.

She was running away once again. The Covenant, The CIA, The FBI, and MI-6 were hot on her trail. She had to get away.

She was in a motel in Zurich packing her things away. She heard a tap at the door. She froze. She couldn't move. The door rattled again. Then she heard a voice call out her name. "Julia." She froze again. She couldn't believe it was him. He came after her. She ran over to the door and opened and saw him sanding there. It was him. "Julia?" He said suprised. "Fischer." She greeted him with a big hug. Fischer and old friend of hers. "Julia, what...how..." He mumbled. She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. "I can't do this anymore Fischer." She cried. She walked over to the bed and fell down on it. He walked over to her and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Julia, I think it's time you tell me what is going on." He says rubbing his had on her back. She lifts her head from his chest and looks up at them. "I screwed up Fischer, they're going to kill me." She cries out. "Who The Covenant?" He asks. "Julia you know we would never let anyone hurt you, thats why they sent me here to look after you, to take you back home, they want to help you, I want to help you." He says. He's unsure of what she's talking about. "It's not just The Covenant that wants me, I've seen other people, they were following me every where I go they go." She replies. "I don't know what they want, I think they think I'm some one I'm not, they won't stop following me, they keep on..." She trails off cut off by Fischer. "Julia what happened to your wrists did you...?" He asks and then realized what happened. She closes her eyes when she realizes that Fischer knows what she tried to do. It wasn't just the pills, she tried to cut herself, she wanted to bleed away the pain but it never worked. She was to strong. "Julia...why would you...I don't understand why you would cut yourself...why?" He asks shaking his head and standing up. "I was scared...I had...I have these dreams where I'm this little girl, she's not me, she has brown hair, she knows these people...these names...Danny...Francie and Jack Bristow I don't know who they are, but I keep seeing their faces and hearing their voices and seeing their names. It won't stop, I started to forget who I was and I couldn't...I couldn't handle this anymore." She cries. He sees how much pain she's in and he walks over to comfort her. "I tried to run away, that night when I told you a man approached me, the man that told me my name was Sydney...he kept calling me that, I didn't know who he was, but I knew they were going to kill us both, for some odd reason, I felt like I knew him, like I could trust him, I shot him in the alley to protect him, but why?" She asks. "I never seen that man in my life, and I felt like I knew him some how." She says. "Julia." He began. "I love you...you know that right, you're like the little I never had, I never wanted a little sister, but since I met you I practically have one now, I'm trying to help you ok." He says and then she begins to notice the change in his tone. She knows he's up to something. "What are you talking about?" She asks pullin away from him. "Sydney...I, I'm so so sorry." He says crying. He walks away from the bed and up to the wall. He's no facing the wall. "I really am." He replies. He turns around facing a gun at her. "I'm so sorry I have to do this, I'm sorry Sydney." He says and he pulls the trigger. Sydney falls to the ground. He wipes away his tears and pulls out a phone. He dials a familiar person. "We got her." He says. "You got her?" The person replies. "Yes and she's back, Ms. Derevko, Sydney's back." He says.

**The End of Chapter 6**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!


	7. One of The Many Faces of Julia D Thorne

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 6: **Julia was betrayed by a close friend named Fischer.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is not a main chapter, it just recalls an alias of Julia's, I onely wrote this chapter so I could space out the chapters a little bit. So feel free to skip ahead to chapter 8 if you wish.

**Chapter 7: One of The Many Faces of Julia DelRay Thorne (Reid Emerson)**

_"Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides." Andre Malraux_

The dreams began three months ago. It was hard. She couldn't handle her life now. Everything was falling apart. Her world was collapsing around her. All of a sudden she was having these dreams sometimes nightmares. Why all of a sudden?

Before the dreams and the nightmares began, Julia was an assassin. She was sent on operations to kill any random asset that was no longer needed by her contact. It as simple. First they'd contact me. He was a man named Jon Deveroux. He was French. He ran his own little operation like The Covenant, only his wasn't as powerful. He'd called me on my cell phone, I had a couple cells, I'd random shell out my number so I wasn't traceable. He'd called my by the number 9191-555-8364. I knew he wanted a special asset killed. A stronger one. A more powerful. He set up a meet a park in Paris. Then we would meet. Although the meetings were always supposed to be the "two" of us, we'd always bring security. I'd alwayd hire some new random bodyguards. After eyeing the park checking for his bodyguards while he did the same, we usual sat amongst people, not to close, not to far. Not trying to draw attention to us. Then we'd exchange what we wanted. First I'd make my demand for money than if it was agreed upon he'd give me the papers. Of course they were always under an alias. Sometimes I recieved a box of "chocolates" the other times it was typical dirty buisness. They'd just hand over the files, after wiring the money to my account. After that we'd walk away. Our seperate ways and never speak to each other ever again. Sometimes the targets were easy to kill. Sometimes they required special treatment. This was one such time.

The target was an assassin himself. Assassin vs. assassin never ended well. Usually they both ended up dying. But because I always demanded that the money be wired to my accoun before the transaction, if I had failed, made the smallest mistake, they's take back their cash and kill me, thats what happened to Rogers. Phillip Rogers, well everyone called him Lip Rogers. Any ways he failed to care out the assassination and he was killed by his contact's henchmen.

My target Roberto Vasquez was a wealthy South American drug lord. Well he wasn't much of an assassin these days. He retired, he as still young though. He was in his early forties, but most of his had turned gray. The stress of the job got to you. It wasn't easy killing for life.

Sometimes you become the target.

So I made up an alias. I was Ried Emerson. A wealthy rich girl turned assassin attending his party. The truth was Reid so much of an alias. For me she was, but she was actually a real living soul, and yes she was really an assassin. However Deveroux wanted Vasquez gone quickly so I had no time to make up a fake alias and get him to trust me. He gave thirty six hours. That was a pretty good amount of time for me, I had gotten requests from "contacts" for a much shorter time period. I did them all well within my time limit. I was a well knon assassin. I did my job well, I always stayed uner the radar never got caught. I knew how to do my job.

Vasquez's place was huge. It was a mansion. A castle. A fortress, a paradise if you will and of course heavily guarded. Even some of the guests were security. I could spot them out. I had a well trained eye. There was a bald gentlman in a black tux, security. Then there was one of the barmen, also bald, dark eyes and an unfriendly face. There were even a couple female gurads there. One in a red dress with orange hair. She didn't do much, she didn't drink she just watched from the side lines.

If I was going to murder the host of the party I had to be sneaky, apart from inviting spies, assassins, and many other people in the world of crime he had also invited "goonies" as I called them, they were dumb rich girls. However my cover was Reid Emerson, an assassin, that was my way of getting into the party, however, once I was in I was going to be someone else. Barbie Nichols, a rich daughter of a wealthy oil tycoon, surely that would do the trick.

I entered his deluxe palace, that's the word I decided to use, wearing a short black dress, and barely in make-up, my hair rained down my back. Reid Emerson was a simple yet elegnt woman. She was much like Sydney. However Julia, was the opposite, she was wild and crazy. But tonight she would have to be tame.

Big bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling along with black balloons. Everyone was elegan and fancy. I stood in the center of the room looking around for Vasquez. I eyed everyone, but made sure no one was suspucious of me.

Then from the corner of my eye I see him talking to a man in a gery suit. I think I've seen him before I'm not sure, he looks of high importance. He's wearing glasses, round green glasses that don'tin any way match his suit, he's old and wrinkled and his grey hair stands up on his little head. I wait for the two men to stop talking and I slowly make my way up to Vasquez. We're on the second floor and he's looking down from the rail with a cigar in his right hand. I approach him rubbing my hand up his back and he turns around at the feel of my hands lingering on him still. He's now checking me out, I can see his eyes roamng around my body, he then lands his eyes back on my face. He smiles and I lift my hand up to greet him. He takes my hand, removes the cigar from his mouth and kisses my hand. I fake smile and him and he smiles back at me. I look at him with my eyes deepening our gaze, I slowly walk over to him and wrap my arms around his heavy neck. I smile at him whilst I fix my ring behind him, adjusting it so that a little needle is now sticking out. I smile one last time as I plunge my ring into his neck, but it only feels like a little prick, nothing more. He drops my arms and rubs the back of his neck. My ring is now off my finger, he grabs my hand and looks to see if he can find anything he does the same thinf to my other hand. I have to play along so I look at him strangely, and I pull my hand from his tight grip. He starts acting strangely, his face is turning blue and purple and the drug begins to have its effect on him. I smile as my job here is done and I walk off leaving Vasquez dead on the floor. Simple as that. Job done.

**The End of Chapter 7**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer and Phillip 'Lip' Rogers. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!


	8. Escape

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 7: **A flash back of one of Julia's many aliases

**Chapter 8: Escape**

_"When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth." Jess C._

I could hear Fischer talking on the phone before I passed out. He was talking to a woman by the name Of Derevko. I had heard of her before, I had seen pictures of her and her about her but I had never come face to face with her before, and I had a feeling I was about to.

When I woke up, I was all alone in a dark room cuffed to a heavy metal chair bolted to the ground. Stupid Fischer knew me all to well. He knew head to use a metal bolted chair because I wooden chair would do no good. It was all black, I could barely see, I couldn't see any openings or windows. There was no light. I couldn't hear anything. I hadn't the slightest clue as to where I might be.

I had got shot. I just realized that Fischer shot me. Why was I still alive? Why did he call Derevko who ever that was? A played over a million times what I would say to Fischer when I saw him again, nothing seemed fitting though. I wanted to call him a backstabbing son of a bitch. I wanted nothing more than to call him a traitor. Not just of me but also of his own government. How could he do this? More importantly why would he do this?

Michael Vaughn sat opposite his fiancée at the dinner table. He looked down at his empty plate as they wait for the waiter to return with their order. Tomorrow they were getting married and here he was thinking about another woman. Sydney. And she had no idea who she was. He played around with his fork and his wine glass and Jessica looked nervously at him. She kept looking up and down, first at him then at her plate. "Michael, is there something wrong?" Jessica asked. Michael looked up at her and answered, "No nothing's wrong I was just thinking." He replied drifting back to his thoughts about Sydney. "About what?" She asks. "Uh...nothing...nothing much." He begins. "Just the wedding, that's all." He said then realizing he made it seem as if their wedding was nothing. Jessica couldn't believe he would even use the word nothing and wedding in the same sentence. "Nothing or our wedding, which one?" She asks as she takes a sip of her water smiling nervously. "Our wedding." He said with a fake smile plastered to his face. She smiled back at him. "I was thinking maybe we could have our honeymoon here, there's really no need to leave the country, besides I love it here in Los Angeles." She said. The waiter walked over to them and set their food down made sure they needed nothing else and walked away. Michael took a sip of his water and Jessica spoke. "Maybe we could go to I don't know Santa Barbara or..." She began but Michael nearly choked on his water and she fumbled. "Michael honey, are you ok?" She said she threw her napkin on the table and was about to walk over to him but he raised his hand ordering her to sit back down. He cleared his throat. "Are you ok?" She asks him. "Yes I'm fine." He lied. He couldn't believe out of all the places in the world all the places in California she had chosen "their" place. The night Sydney went missing they were supposed to get away. But then they came and took her away from him.

Eventually after much yelling and screaming I grew tired and I began to fall asleep, but as I was about to shut my tired eyes, heard the creak of the door and saw a very white bright light. It hurt my eyes. I saw a woman's figure in the door way. I figured this must be the woman on the phone. It must have been none other than Ms. Derevko herself. Her slim figure slowly made her way towards and a cold chill went down my spine but at the very same time I felt warmth, and I know some how that this woman was connected to the little brown-haired girl. She walked over closer to me and pressed her knees into the ground and looked up at me. She looked dumbfounded. Like she had seen a ghost. "Sydney, it's really you, you're alive." She said and I almost saw a tear in her eye. She then bolted up and hugged me. I was confused. Scared. Shocked. I was speechless. No words could come to my mouth. She finally let go and turned around to Fischer. "Why is she chained to this chair Fischer?" She asked him. He signaled for her to go over to him and explained quietly so that I couldn't hear. She looked at me and left the room. It was dark once again, but now at least I could get some rest. And so I did.

The drive home was quiet. Michael didn't say a word. Jessica didn't say a word. She wondered why he had nearly choked to death at the mention of Santa Barbara. Santa Barbara she thought. What could be so important about Santa Barbara? She wanted to ask him, but she couldn't bring herself to. So she sat staring out the window the entire ride home.

Fischer and Ms. Derevko were standing in a room just outside of the room were Syd was chained up in. They were talking. Ms. Derevko left and he pulled out his cell and called a friend. "Hello." He said.

Fischer and Derevko walked back into the room where I was. I didn't know how long I was sleep or how long they were gone, but I wasn't tired anymore. I felt fully rested and was ready to escape. Fischer walked over to me and bent down. "Julia I'll un-cuff you on one condition?" He said. He didn't even have to tell me the condition, I just nodded, I knew what he was talking about. He un-cuffed me and I sat in the chair rubbing my wrists, they were red a sore. "Julia, you two haven't officially met but this is Irina Derevko." Fischer said. I couldn't answer him, I was confused, why was he being nice to me, he tranq-dart me and then tied me to a cold metal chair bolted to the ground and then he called in this weird Russian lady named Derevko and then he un-cuffed me. I was so confused. "What are you doing?" was all I could say. "Julia, I know you're confused but I'm here to help you." He said he took my hand and leaded me out of the room to the living room. We were in a safe house I suspected. I sat on the couch and Fischer nearby whilst Derevko stood back behind Fischer. "I know you have like a dozen questions..." He began. "Try a billion Fischer." Julia replied coldly. He looked down at his palms. "I'm trying to help you I swear Julia, but you have to listen to me." He says. "I'm listening." She replies dryly. "This...this person...this Julia character...she isn't you." He began but stopped himself. "You too." She said. Fischer looked up at her. "What do you mean 'you too' Julia?" He asked. She looked down at her lap and then raised her head. "A couple months ago I was approached by some man who told me that I was a different person, a woman named Sydney, but I didn't believe him, before we met I had these dreams about a little girl, a little brown-haired girl..." Julia trailed off. Fischer looked up at Derevko and the back at Julia. "In these dreams, what did you see?" he asked her. "I don't know I don't remember, I just remember the little brown-haired girl that's all." She began. "I'm tired I just wanna rest." She said faking a yawn and she rubbed her eyes. Fischer knew she was lying but he knew she needed time to process the new information she had just received which wasn't much but still she was confused and scared. "There's a bed in the back." Fischer said pointing to the back of the house. She picked herself up and walked to the back room closing the bedroom door behind her and began thinking of her escape.

**The End of Chapter 8**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer and Phillip 'Lip' Rogers. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!


	9. Blackout

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 8: **Julia wakes up to find Fischer talking to Derevko who seems to know her. Jessica says that she wants to honeymoon with Michael in Santa Barbara which upsets him.

**Chapter 9: Blackout**

_"The Uncertainty of certain feelings is the best way to break them." Yannick Heywang_

I paced around the safe house bedroom thinking many things. One, why was Fischer with Derevko, he was supposed to be my partner. I trusted him. And two why was he still being nice to me. Could what the man from Russia and Derevko being saying true? After all Fischer was saying the same thing, and he trusted him more than any one in the world right now. But she was also highly scared. She needed to get away. She needed to escape. And she was going to. She just had to figure out how.

Michael hadn't slept that night. He was thinking about what Jessica said. Why did she choose that place? Santa Barbara. He never told Jessica that Syd and him were going there. Could this be a little mistake? Perhaps it was just random that she wanted to go there. He sat on the couch in their bedroom thinking to himself. Of course, it was just random, how could she ever know. With that he walked back over to bed and lay next to Jessica.

When morning finally came around, Michael woke up to find Jessica not in bed. It was still really early and she wasn't in bed. He called out to her and she didn't respond. He walked over to the window outside and saw her car pulling away. He tried to yell out to her but she didn't respond.

I re-thought the idea of escaping. Maybe they were right? It is possible they could be telling the truth, after all why would MI-6 be collaborating with a terrorist, unless of course Fischer wasn't MI-6 or maybe he was a double. I couldn't escape tonight not even if I wanted to, so I decided I was going to go to bed. Clear my mind, wake up with a new plan in mind.

The next morning when I wake up I hear Fischer talking to someone. I don't hear any replies but I hear Fischer pause and talk again, so I assume he's talking on the phone. I get dressed and step out the room. I don't see Derevko around and so I ask him about her and he says that she left and she'll be back in a couple of days. This was my chance to escape and I was going to take it. I eyed Fischer for a couple hours seeing what he was doing. He wasn't suspicious of me so when he went into the bathroom I searched the safe house. I needed proof evidence that Fischer was or was not really Covenant. I didn't find any. In fact there wasn't much of anything. But there were stashes of paper and paper clips, pens, manila folders...paper clips.

Michael and Jessica were sitting at the dinner table eating their dinner quietly no one spoke. Jessica was still shaken up by what had happened the other night and Michael didn't know what to tell her. He thought about the truth. It seemed like a reasonable idea, but he thought about how she would react and then he dropped that thought. "Michael I know there's something wrong with what I said, I just want to know." Jessica said. "Nothing." He replied curtly. "Michael I know we haven't know each other forever, but I do know you and I know you're not telling me everything, so please tell me." She begged. "Jessica..."He trailed off but he saw the look in her eyes and he knew he'd have to tell her one day. "Santa Barbara was...it was...I was going to take Sydney there, the night she died." He finally got out. She sat there in silence for a minute than she spoke. "The night she died." Jessica choked out. "It wasn't just that though." Jessica looked at him now more curious. "What else was there?" She asks smiling nervously and taking a bite of her salad. "Jessica...I don't...I don't want to talk about this right now." He said taking a sip of his water. "Talk about what, we haven't really said much at all." Jessica voices got higher. "What else was there?" She asked again. "Jessica...please." Michael sighed. She set her for down and looked him in the eye and said, "You were going to ask her to marry you weren't you?" She said shaking her head. He didn't reply, he couldn't she already knew the truth about Santa Barbara. "You know Michael you could have just told me the truth before, instead of dragging it out." She said angrily, she pushed her chair back from the table and began walking out of the room. "Jessica." He said. "Don't." She replied and then she left the room. Michael just sighed.

I was going to break out, runaway. I was going to escape and this time make sure that I put an end to my suffering. I took the paper clips and headed back to the bedroom, but I noticed that the water in the bathroom was still running, Fischer had been in there for at least ten minutes, and the water running wasn't shower water. I walked over to the bathroom and placed my head against the door, I couldn't hear anything but the water running. I turned the knob and opened the door, Fischer wasn't there. Where could he have gone? I left the bathroom and walked over to the front door to escape, but I swore I could hear something or someone. Suddenly this odd feeling came over me. I couldn't describe it but it wasn't a good feeling. I stepped back from the door and tried to find another way out. I searched around but I couldn't find anything I went into the bedroom.

The next thing I heard was a loud *boom* sound and then I heard a loud crash. I heard heavy footsteps walking around searching the house. My heart started beating faster and I couldn't breathe. I knew they were coming for me, and there was no where I could hide. Everything was moving so fast and I couldn't think. When I finally was able to see straight everything became a blur. I was shot with a tranq dart and passed out. I collapsed on the floor.

**The End of Chapter 9**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer and Phillip 'Lip' Rogers. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!


	10. Just Another Double

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 9: **Michael tells Jessica the truth about Santa Barbara. Sydney is kidnapped.

**Chapter 10: Just Another Double**

_"There is no phrase without a double meaning." African Proverb_

I could feel cold metal against my body. I slowly pried my eyes open. For a while I couldn't see staright. When my sight was finally restored I could see that I was tied to a chair. I could feel the cold metal cuffs around my wrists. The walls were made of concrete and so was the floor. There were no windows or the stupid classic mirror-window trick. However there was a camera.I studied the room and try to figure out were I was, but I couldn't. My head hurt badly. I had a really bad headache and I felt like I had to throw up. I was sick I could taste the contents of my stomach in my mouth, as it came up it burned my neck, but it never came out. I yelled out for someone, but know one came. I soon found myself trying to sleep again, I couldn't bare with the pain my headache caused me so I closed my eyes and went to sleep again.

Michael hadn't gotten the news yet of Sydney's...Julia's capture yet. In fact the agency had no intentions of telling him. As far they knew, this no longer concerned him any more. Afterall if he knew this would only bring back memories, both good and bad. However Jack had other plans. He believed that Vaughn being there might help bring back Sydney.

After what Michael had told Jessica that night, things were a little strained between them. Jessica had accused him of still loving Sydney, which he didn't deny. He told her that he'd always have a place for Sydney in his heart but that didn't change things between them, he still loved Jessica and he still wanted to marry her, or at least he told himself that. After seeing Sydney that night a couple months ago and the weeks after that he couldn't stop thinking about her more than ever. Was she alright? Was she alive? Was she dead? Who knew.

It was another usual morning for Michael. He would wake up at seven thirty. Take a shower. Shave. Eat breakfast drink a cup of coffee. Read the newspaper and head for work. Jessica would pretty much do the same thing. Except she never drank coffee. She'd usually drink green tea or earl grey and head to work a little after Michael had.

He'd take his car, she'd take hers and they were off to their separate day lives. When Sydney was still alive they'd go to work together. Sometimes they'd take his car, other times they'd take hers. They saw each other pretty much all day and he'd loved that. With Jessica they'd part at eightish in the morning and he wouldn't get back until like ten O'clock or eleven.

When he finally arrived at work he was greeted by Eric. "Hey man, how are things going around at home, everything ok with you and Jess?" Eric asked. Michael just looked down and then finally replied, "As good as things can go I guess." He replied hoping to soon drop the subject. "So what's new around here, anything interesting happen lately, huh?" He asked. "Answereing my questions with a question much?" He joked. "For the record a lot has changed, well actually one thing but it's a huge thing, really huge, I mean this thing makes Godzilla look like a pea, I mean man if you..." He trailed off after Vaughn interuppted him. "What are you talking about Weiss?" He asked. "Look all I can say is either speak to Jack or Kendall." And he walked off. "Weiss." Vaughn called. "What's going on?" Eric stopped and turned around. "I told you, talk to Kendall or Jack, they'll explain." And this time Eric walked off.

Michael walked around the CIA operations looking for Jack or Kendall or maybe both. He almost seemed to have gone in circles three times before he found Jack talking to a junior agent. He walked over to him and Jack excused the agent. "What is now agent Vaughn, if you could make this short I have important things to do today, I'd rather you not waste any more of my time." He said curtly. Michael found no humor in Jack's words. "What's going on, Weiss told me that something was going on he di..." He began but Jack him off. "What did Agent Weiss tell exactly?" Jack answered his voice raised a little. "Weiss didn't tell me anything, that's why I'm asking you." He replied. "Let's just say Agent Vaughn that somethings are above...what is it called...your pay grade...and to top that off it's been classified Omega-17." Jack said about to walk away. "Is it about Sydney?" He asked Jack, stopping him in his tracks. "Like I said Agent Vaughn the matter at hands is classified, Omega-17." And he turned around again. Vaughn knew that Jack was referring to Sydney. "Can I see her?" He asked. But Jack didn't reply he just kept on walking away. Next Vaughn was going to find Kendall and beg him to le him see Sydney. He searched around, asking around and was told by a couple of people that Kendall was 'busy', he knew what that meant, Kendall was with Sydney.

I woke up to the loud sound of metal doors closing and opening. I lifted my head slowly and looked up to find a bald man starring at her. He stood at the door then made his way across the room to the table that was infront of her. He just looked at her. For awhile he didn't speak, he just stood there starring at her with his cold dark eyes. "So Julia..." He began. She didn't say anything to him she just looked at him with her cold brown eyes. "You're the great Julia Thorne I've heard about, you know they say a lot about you, I'm glad I can finally have the chance to meet you myself, face to face." He said pulling up a chair and sitting in it on the opposite side of the table. "Who do you work for?" He asked. She just starred at him. He picked up a manilla folder and opened and slid it across the table to me. There was a man in the picture. It was Fischer. "Do you know him?" He asked her. I shook my head in agreement. "Who do you work for?" He asked again. I sat there for awhile, then I spoke. "MI-6." She replied dryly. "MI-6?" He questioned back. He was in utter disbelief. "You expect me to believe that you work for MI-6?" He asked her. She nodded. "How long have you been working for them?" He asked her. "A couple months." She replied firmly. "Our intel suggests that you're an enemy of the United States of America." He says lifting an eyebrow. "I am." She replies. Kendall was confused he had no idea what she was talking about. "Fill me in here, and tell if I'm wrong...you work of British Intelligence, but you're also and enemy of the US government, how does that work?" He asked. She looked up at Kendall with a wide grin and replied, "I'm a double agent." "You're a double agent." He almost laughed. "Yes, I'm a double agent." She replied.

**The End of Chapter 10**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer and Phillip 'Lip' Rogers. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!

**A/N**-I'm not really sure where to go with this any more so if you have any ideas please do share. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	11. An Old Friend

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 10: **Beginning of Julia's interogation. Michael and Jessica slowly start to drift apart.

**A/N: Just so you know it's starting to get big. I know what you're thinking it's another classic alias story with Julia/Sydney in it. Julia finds out she Sydney and Michael breaks things off with Jessica...or is it? I'll tell you one thing it's ****NOT****. That's how I had it in mind before and then I realised that my story would be orginal and it'd be lame but then I got a great idea and it totally turned everything around...so please keep reading and I promise with the next chapter and chapters to come you will be at the edge of your chair, couch, bed or whatever your seated on. 'Cause this story's about to get ****really**_**exciting**_**! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN! SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS THE UP COMING MYSTERIES TO COME AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS I'D BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM ALL, BOTH GOOD ONES AND BAD ONES. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT'S NOT THE FIRST ONE I HAVE WRITTEN AND CAN TAKE HARD CRITICISM SO DO REVIEW. THANKS!**

**Chapter 11: An Old Friend**

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you." Elbert Hubbard_

Bright lights. Big signs. Crowds. Huge Crowds. My heart was beating quickly, it felt as if it were in my throat. I could feel the adrenaline flowing through my vains. The rush of blood from my heart to my vains. That feeling was the feeling I loved most as I ran through the streets of Tokio. She was behind as we chased them down. "Julia." She called out to me. I turned around to see her but I didn't stop running. "Ash..." I began as I panted, "Over here, they went left come on hurry." I said and I kept on running. Ash followed close behind me.

Ash was my best friend. She was my only friend besides Fischer. We all worked for the good guys, MI-6. Of course before my adventure working as a double agent began, my true loyalties lied with with The Covenant. But one such event changed the way I saw myself and I decided that I couldn't go on this way. I didn't like the woman staring back at me in the mirror. I had to change. I was going to change. And so I did. I went to MI-6 told them my story, who I was and after much begging and consideration they let me work as a double agent. Now my true loyalties lie with MI-6.

When I first started working at MI-6 it was hard. Given my history and my past, the things I did, the innocent and the less innocent people I killed, I didn't have a partner or haddler. That's when I learned the truth about Fischer. Before I had walked into the agency demanding that they hear me out, I told Fischer I wanted out. Out of the life I was living. To my suprise he didn't respond like the real Covenant would. He told me he supported me and that whatever I chose to do he would help. Which I now believe he had something to do with MI-6 getting me off the hook and letting me work for them. I owe him my life.

I chased down the street into an alley way. Ash evetully caught up with me. When I turned left into the alley way I couldn't find them. They seemed to have just disappeared. I couldn't breathe, I bent over and placed my hands on my knees and panted, trying to regain my breath. Then I heard the click of a gun. Pointed directly at my head. Against my head. I looked up and was now faced to face with the ugly mugger. This was a smaller op. We were sent to retrieve a stolen disk, with megabytes worth of intel. I looked up and he stood there smiling at me. Ash soon came up behind and saw the gun at my head. "Julia." She said. "Ash, don't move." I said. He smiled even wider and said. "Listen to blondie." He said backing up and motioning for Ash to stand right beside me. "So this is how it's going to go, I'm going to slowly back up and walk away and you two are going to stay here until I'm far out of sight." He said backing up into a fence. "I'm going to turn around now." He said as he slowly turned around. Ash picked up a glass beer bottle and threw it at the back of his head, the bottle breaking upon hitting his head. He fell to the ground on his back, his gun dropped beside. "Nice throw Ash." I said as we walked over to him. "Thanks, it was nothing special." She laughed. I searched his pockets and grabbed the disc. Mission complete. We turned around to see two big men, two hug men with poles in their hands. I looked at Ash she looked back at me and we took them out. After that we headed off to our extraction point, where Fischer and the pilot, Sanchez waiting for us.

A couple days later our next mission was to exchange a fake disc for more information. Ash and I would go under cover as two dangerous computer hackers/ cyber terrorist, we'd switch out and walk our merry ways, on their way out our "contacts" would be taken into custody. Of course not all the times do things go according to plan.

The club was filled with half naked and fully naked people dancing the night away. Ash and I walked into the club dressed as goth. Black hair, black nails, and black clothes. All black. We walked into the club looking around for him. We had no idea how he looked only a name. Chekov. Russian. Definately Russian. However we were given the information that this Chekov character would be sitting in the last booth area. So we walked over to the booth and sat down. To out amazment Chekov wasn't a he, instead a she. White hair, but she wasn't old. Dark black eyeliner, dark red lipstick. "I though you'd be a man." Ash said. I looked at her. "So do you have the disk or not?" She asked. I studied her, she made me curious. "Why'd you agree to meet us here, in public." She smiled at us. "I'm not afraid." She began "Are you?" She questioned. "Of course not, just asking." She took out a manila folder and slid it across the table to us. "No were's the disk?" She said holding out her hand. Ash reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the disk. She took the disc and asked, "How do I know it's on here?" We looked at her in suprise. "You didn't bring a laptop?" I asked. "I guess we'll both have to trust each other then." I began, "Sad isn't it." She just smiled and let out a small laugh. Ash and I got up and began walking away. "You know I'm not so sure I trust you." She said. Ash and I both turned around to see two big men standing next to her. They pulled out a gun each and pulled the trigger. The bullets soared across the room and landed in Ash's chest. She dropped to the ground. Everyone in the club started panicking and running trying to get away. In the distance running away I could see the russian girl and her two body gaurds running away. I chased after them but they drove off in a car and when I returned back to find Ash she was gone. She was dead and yet she had just disappeared.

**The End of Chapter 11**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer and Phillip 'Lip' Rogers. Ash is also a property of mine. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!


	12. Q and A

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 11: **Re-counts a mission gone awry with of friend of Julia's, Ashleigh Hanna.

**A/N I know the chapters have been short, but honestly I'm working on trying to make them longer so just bare with me. Also if there are any A's missing its becuse-LOL did that on purpose...my keyboard isn't working well so...**

**Chapter 12: Q and A**

_"Judge a man by his questions rather than by his answers." Voltaire_

He wanted to laugh. I could see it in his eyes. I could tell by his stupid remarks. He didn't say a word. He let it sink in a little while longer before he went on to interrogate me further. "You expect me to believe that." He asked leaning his palms into the metal table, a manila folder in hand. "What's your name?" I asked. His expression was quizzical. "Excuse me Ms. Thorne but I'm asking the questions he said. He stood up straight and slid a yellowish-white folder across the table at me. "Don't forget it." He replied making his way over to me. He opened the folder and I was caught starring at a picture of "myself." "Does this ring any bells?" He asks. I only continue to stare at the black and white photo in the folder. She looks just like me? Is she me? Is that even possible? I looked up at him and he looked back at me. "So..." He trailed off hoping I'd finish. I replied, "So..." I ws cluesless. "Look I don't have much...and patience so if I were you I'd cut to the chase and start talking." He said walking across the room giving me a little space. "About what?" I began. "I don't know what you are talking about, or how you got that picture, I don't remember it, and I have...a pretty good memory." I finished. He smiled. He walked a little closer to me and bent down so his eyes met mine and he spoke. "Maybe this is a game to you, little revenge, mybe you're angry, they took you away from your work, your life they took everything you had and maybe you feel as if we didn't do enough to get you back, is that what this is all about?" He asks me so sure of himself. I drop my head down and look into my lap. " swear to you, that woman in that picture isn't me, I don't who you are, or where I am, but I can tell you one thing, if you don't let me out of this chair I will fucking kill you, you son of a bitch do you here me, I will rip your fucking guts out and kill you, do here me." I yelled out, who was he to tell me what was going on in my life. He had no idea, who I was, or who I am know, he doesn't know shit. "Did the memories of you're old life come back to haunt you?" He said standing up with a grin on his face. I looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Those cuts on your wrists, I can assume you had a pretty good reason for trying to take your life." He said. "Hmm." I mumble. "Man, you've got no idea how much deep shit I'm in, I'm in so deep, that The Convenant and MI-6 want me, they think I've probably gone rogue on them or some shit, and The Covenant don't even get me started on them, when they get their dirty little hands on me I'm as good as dead, but I wanted to die on my own terms, my way." I say smiling. "Your way?" He replies. "How'd you find me?" I began. "At the safe house, at first I thought it was Fischer because I figured he was trying to "help," but Fischer's MI-6 and that's British, this place, it doesn't feel British." I say hoping for an answer. "It's not." He replies leaving the room. He closes the door behind him. A few seconds later he opens the door and a man walks into the room. It's Fischer.

He just stands there looking at me. Looking at me like a lost soul, or a broken machine that can't be fixed. Honestly I hate it when Fisher looks at me like that. I'm not broke, I'm just broken. I can't even spit his name out. The very sight of him leaves me speechless. I mumble trying to get the words out. He walks over to me and un-cuffs my hands, however my legs are still chained to hard cool metal. He sets the cuffs and keys on the table and picks up the manila that had at first lie before me. He reads over it. He can't even look at me. He refuses to look at me. He acts as if I'm a traitor, as if I betrayed him, as if I betrayed our country. "You lied to me, Julia, or should I call you Sydney." I looked at him in disbelief. "Fischer what did they tell you?" I manage to get out over the little sobs. "The truth Julia, they told me truth." He yells out in anger. "I thought I could trust you, you lied to me." He spat out. "What are you talking about, Fischer I have never lied to, I swear." I cry out. I can feel the other man watching me through the "mirror." "Why, Julia?" He asks. "Why what?" I spit out angrily. "Everything." He respomds in disbelief shaking his head back and forth. "It's funny you should talk, after all how do I know where you're loyalties lie, you kidnapped me." I say wiping away my tears. "It was Convenants orders, Irina Derevko, she told me she wanted to see a woman named Julia, if I hadn't my cover would have been blown, and then the way she talked to you at the warehouse, she called you Sydney, I knew you were something else, someone else." He said. "So how'd I get here, not MI-6?" I asked. "When Derevko left I got a call from a man named Jack Bristow, a CIA agent, but I suppose you already know that right?" He questions. "Why would I know that?" I ask back. "Because he's your father." He replies coldly. "You're crazy, I know my father, Jack Bristow isn't him." I reply. "Alright then tell me the truth I wanna know everything, everything you think you know about your life." He says. He pulls up a chair and awaits me to tell him my story.

Agents Vaughn and Weiss sat in their respective chairs fiddling with objects on their desks, awaiting for "Julia's" debriefing/interrogation to be over. They tried to busy themselves with work but eventually their minds led back to Sydney. "Hey man." Eric began peering his head over his computer. I looked back up at him and offered a fake smile. "Hey." Was all I could get out. "You need a ride home?" He asked. "Nah, I think I'm going to stay for awhile, see what's going on with Syd." He replies. "Come one man, you need sleep among other things, say food for example." Weiss says with a hint of a laugh. "I know, it's just, whatever's going on with Syd I need to be here for her, I know that a lot has changed but somethings haven't Weiss." Vaughn says. "I get you man, but you can still be here for her and eat and be well rested." Eric shoots back at him. "Weiss..." He trails off. Eric puts his hands up in defense of himself and says, "Ok, ok, I get it, that's fine, I'm going to go home and eat and get some rest and if you're still here I bring you back some Chinese ok?" He asks clearing his desk off getting ready to leave. Vaughn justs nods. "Alright see you later." And with that Weiss takes off.

Vaughn continues throught out the night sitting in that chair while he awaits the fate of Sydney. He eyes began to close on him and that hot cup of coffee is now a cold cup of dried, smashed berries, liquified with water. Then next things he knows is the sound of a couple pairs of heavy footsteps hurrying around, he opens his eyes and sees the agents, and Kendall leaving the room. He practically jumps from his seat and runs over to Kendall's side. "Sir, can I see her now?" Is the first thing he asks. Kendall stops walking and looks Vaughn in the eyes. He nods his head and walks off. For a moment Vaughn can't believe what's going on. Was that really Kendall? Jack said the information regarding Sydney was classified, Omega-17. He said it was above my pay grade. Anyways that thought didn't trouble him long, he wanted to see Sydney again.

He walked into the room more wide awake than ever. He hadn't shown a sign that he had just woken up from a half ass nap. His heart practically melted when he saw Sydney's legs chained to the chair. Mascara ran down her puffy little red eyes and her hair was a blond mess. He couldn't believe that the woman he fell in love with could ever amount to this. When she heard the door shut behind him, she looked up only to find another man in another suit. "What do you want?" She replied coldly. "Syd..." He began but she cut him off. "My name is Julia, I've told you before and I'm telling you again, don't call me Sydney again." She said looking back down again. When she said that, his heart sank a little more. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat. "I'm here to hear your story, I'm not going to try and tell you who you are or who your not." He said. "Like you did before, in Moscow." She replied finally meeting his eyes. His beautiful green eyes. "And I'm sorry about that, but listen Sy...Julia, I'm on your side, believe it or not, I just want to help you, but before I can I need you to tell me everything." He says. "Where do I even start?" She asks in denial. "Any where, how about the first thing you remember." He tells her. "You mean, when all this screwed up shit started happening or from my first memory?" She asks. "The beginnning." He says. "The beginning?" She confirms. "The beginning." He replies. "Where were you born?" He asks. "In Montpelier, Vermont." She responds. "To whom?" He asks. She winces at the thought of her parents and then finally replies, "John and Faith Potter, April 17, 1985." "Did you grow up there?" He asks. "No, a couple weeks after I was born I moved to London with my parents, I grew up there, I didn't leave until I was seventeen." "Ok, good we're making progress." He responds with a smile. "So what happened to your parents? Are they still alive?" He asks. She sheds a single tear and then replies. "No." Her voice is cold. He now feels guilty for asking her although he can't help wonder how long they must have brainwashed her, evvery word she spoke, she believed. "How did they die?" He asks. "In a fire, when I was one year old or so I was told, they actually just put me up for adoption." Vaughn shrugs at her reply, he thinks to himself, Syd's death was faked in a fire. He gulps down the thought and continues on. "What happened after that?" "Well I lived in an orphanage til I was two, then I was adopted by my real parents, Robert Thorne and Susan Del Ray Thorne." Vaughn couldn't even speak, she was so deep into this lie. "So how did you get to where you are now, everything seems to be just normal?" He asks. "Well see, you forgot a question." She states. "Oh yeah, what's that?" He asks with a slight smile. "How did they die?" She says. "Your parents, they died?" He asks. "Yes, but this time in a real fire, along with my brothers, Archer and Colin." She replies dryly. "Then you were back in the system?" He says. "Yep." "And..." He replies. "Well evetually I got tired of that life, the way I was treated, they didn't real care about us, they just tolerates us, us being there." "So what happened after that?" "Well, I didn't actually take action until I was thirteen, I ran away, never looked back." She said with a smile. "It was freedom." "So how did you survive?" He asked. "Well at first it was simply a matter of "borrowing" food and finding a shelter, but there were always hobos willing to lend a blanket." She said smiling. "So what became a problem after that?" He asked. "Who said there were any other problems?" She asked. "Well you said at first, as if there were other problems." "One night, I had just stolen a load of food, a butt load and I was going to share it with a friend I had made who lived in this little alley way, but he wasn't there so I left the food I was turning around to leave and the next thing I know there are two guys there, and I try to run away and one of them grabs me and..." She trails off as tears begin to take over. Vaughn knows what she saying is a lie but the thought of Sydney being raped chills him to the bone. "Anyways, the start hitting me and punching me and I try to fight but I can't, the next thing I know there's this guy who knocks them both out cold, he saved my life." Vaughn looked at her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "It was Fischer, Fischer saved my life, and now he thinks I'm a liar, he doesn't even trust me." She replies. He gulps down a lump in his throat and then speaks. "Well you look tired and I know am, so maybe we can continue this chat tomorrow." He says getting up from his chair. "And if there's anything you need just ask." He says as he's about to leave. "Am I be escorted to a cell?" She asks. "Uh...yes...why?" He asks. "I was wondering if I could have blanket and maybe a pillow?" She asks. "What makes you think we don't alreay have that for you?" He says with a smile. She just looks at him with a faint smile. "Alright, I'll see what I can do about that." And with that he leaves.

Michael left the office feeling better than he did when he had arrived. Even though Sydney believed she was Julia, he knew slowly by slowly the were making progress. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. Although the woman he was going to see wasn't Sydney, at least she looked like her in the face. He slipped into his car and drove home. He stepped through the door and switched on the lights. "Jessica?" He yelled out. She didn't reply. He took off his jacket and set in on the couch and called out to her again. "Jess?" He called again. She didn't reply again. He walked over to the fridge to grab a glass of water and then he saw a note on the door. _Michael, sorry but i'm going to spend the night at Kate's tonight, we need to talk in the mornng though, I'll be back in the morning-Jessica._ He ripped the note off the fridge and tossed it into the garbage and grabbed a beer from the fridge and plumped down on the couch.

**The End of Chapter 12**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer and Phillip 'Lip' Rogers. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show. I also own Robert and Susan Del Ray Thorne and also John and Faith Potter.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!

**Another A/N: I know I've changed Julia/Syd's birthday and every one else around a lot, however the story takes place in 2012. So here age is as it was in the show about.**


	13. All Around Me I see Familiar Faces

**The Little Brown-Haired Girl**

By Shiloh "Pixierumor" Rumor

**Summary of Chapter 12: **Kendall, Fischer and Vaughn ask Julia some questions.

**A/N: I'm getting really excited about this story now. And this has to be my favorite chapter so far. And by the way, I feel as if this chapter is a funnier chapter.**

**Chapter 13: All Around Me I see Familiar Faces...No Expression, no expression**

_"All around me I see familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow." Gary Jules_

He had woken up to the sound of the front door close quietly. He slowly pushed the covers off of his legs and swung out of bed. He rubbed his sleepy shut eyes and put on a tee shirt and walked into the living room. He saw Jessica in front of him in the living room. He didn't say anything he just watched as she searched around in the fridge for some butter and skimmed milk. When she turned around she jumped at the sight of Michael standing in the living room. "Jesus Michael you scared the life out of me." She said with her hand placed on her chest. She was still recovering from her scare. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled a bit. She walked over to her cup and poured a little skimmed milk in her coffee and buttered a piece of toast. "So are you just going to stand there or...?" She began. "Uh actually I was hoping you could enlighten me actually." He replies walking over to the fridge and grabbing a pitcher of orange juice. "Enlighten you...on what grounds?" She asked with a slight smile. "Kate's place, the note." He says pouring his juice into a glass. She sets down her cup of coffee she was just sipping and faces him, "I just needed to clear my mind, take a little break, I needed a little space to think, that's all." She said as she resumes drinking her coffee. "About what?" He asks as he swallows his juice. "About everything, Michael these last couple of months have been, I don't know...different...and then that whole thing about Santa Barbara...I don't what to think any more...I'm just having...having..." She trails off not being able to finish her sentence. The wrinkles appear on his forehead appeared. Sydney loved those wrinkles. "Wait...you mean you're having seconds thoughts about getting married?" He asked. She dropped her toast and froze. She sighed heavily and spoke, "I don't, I don't...know...ok...I just feel like, like sometimes you still think about her, that you still love her, and I get it, that was you're special place, Santa Barbara, I get it, but I just...I don't know what to think right now." She said wiping away a few tears. Michael couldn't believe what she had basically just admitted. "Look Jessica, I'll admit it, I do have feelings for Sydney, I always will, but the doesn't mean that doesn't I don't love you, because I do and I want to marry you ok, it's just when you brought up Santa Barbara all these memories came back rushing at me...but that doesn't change anything." He said setting his cup down and walking over to her rubbing her cheek with his palm. She looked up at him and started to smile a little, just then her pager went off and ruined the moment. She picked it up and said, "It's Rollins, I have to go, if I don't he'll have my head on a platter." She joked. He let his hand fall and simply replied, "Okay." She sipped one last sip of her coffee grabbed her briefcase and walked over to the front door grabbing her car keys. "Michael...I want to...to finish this conversation later...I really do...ok." She said and before he even had a chance to reply she was in her car and headed off to work. He sighed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Julia slept on the cold hard metal that was supposed to be a bed. She had no pillow and she lie uncomfortable on the metal tossing in turning trying to adjust herself to such accursed bed. Jack Bristow stood behind her and watched as she slept and then he left.

Vaughn was late to work, again. It was now becoming more of a habit; however he was coming in earlier than his normal lateness. Of course Sydney...Julia was that reason now, but still, he told himself everyday since he had first seen her that she'd get back to normal again, that everything would be the way it was again, before the fire, before he'd lost her. He walked into the office only to be greeted by none other than Eric Weiss. "Hey man, late again?" He said. "Yeah." Michael replied. "But earlier than usual." Eric added. "Yeah so..."Michael trailed off. "Does this have to do with Sydney?" Eric asked. Michael stopped. "No this doesn't have to do with Syd, you know Eric, contrary to what you believe my life doesn't revolve around Sydney ok, I mean sure of course it's nice to see her again, but honestly it's not even her in there." He finishes. "Right...anyways we've got a meeting with Dixon so we'd better go, like right now." Eric says as he walks off. "Yeah I'll be right there." Vaughn says stopping his tracks.

A few minutes later Vaughn joined the agents in the office, he was surprised to find three new agents there, seated together. Newbies he thought. He took a seat next to Weiss and waited for Dixon to speak. Dixon stood up and begun the de-briefing. "Today as you can see we have some new agents with us." He said pointing in the direction of the new agents. "This is agent James Bishop," He pointed to the man with blond hair and green eyes, much like Vaughn's. "Agent Isolde Harris," He replied pointing to a red head with brown eyes and finally, Vaughn thought to himself something was off about her, he could sense that something was wrong, no not wrong...odd. "And Agent Robert Clarence." He said pointing to the last man, he had black hair and brown eyes; he was much older than the other two agents. "As you'll are probably wondering at the moment why we have gathered you here with the help of three new agents, well we've recently received Intel from The Covenant through Agent Fischer, an agent of MI-6 as well as the CIA, The Covenant wants Julia Thorne back." He said, he pushes a button on the remote and an image of Sydney flashed on the screen behind Dixon. Agent Harris flinched a moment upon seeing's picture flash upon the screen, Dixon noticed. "Is there something wrong Agent Harris?" he begun but she cut him off before he said anything else. "Is that...Sydney?" She choked out. Everyone in the room stopped and what they were doing, which wasn't much and turned to her. "You know her?" Dixon asked, he was highly confused. She was speechless. She couldn't say a word. "Where's Jack does he know about this?" She finally let out. "Agent Bristow?" Vaughn asked. "He's CIA too?" Isolde asked. The room was now filled with complete confusion. No one really new what was going on. This new agent, Agent Harris seemed to know a lot about Sydney's and Jack's life, but how. "And why are you calling her Julia Thorne and why..." Agent Harris blurted out before she was stopped by Dixon. "Agent Harris." He yelled out grabbing her attention quickly. She stopped, she was breathing heavily now and she looked utterly confused. "Yes Sir." She replied firmly. "How do you know Jack Bristow's affiliation with the CIA?" He asked. She looked down at her sweaty palms and then finally answered. "Sydney told me." Dixon was even more confused, who was this woman sitting before who knew so much about Sydney's life, hell even Jack's life.

Jack was late for the de-briefing. He was supposed to be attending the de-brief that was now in complete chaos. He hurried to the door not running, just walking at a faster pace than usual and he opened the door and slid in, only to be greeted by the beautiful little round face of Isolde Harris.

_"All around me I see familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces. Bright and early for their daily races. Going nowhere, going nowhere. Their tears are filling up their glasses. No expression, no expression. Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow, no tomorrow, no tomorrow. And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad. The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, It's a very, very mad world, mad world. Children waiting for the day the feel good...Happy birthday happy birthday. And I feel the way that every child should. Sit and listen, sit and listen. Went to school and I was very nervous. No one knew me, on one know me. Hello teacher, what's my lesson. Look right through me, look right through me. And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had. I find it hard to tell you. I find it hard to take. When people run in circles, It's a very very mad world...mad world. Enlarging your world...Mad world." __**Gary Jules-Mad World**_

I just thought that this song went great with the end of the story. It really fits into the relationship between Isolde, Jack and Sydney.

**A little something from Chapter 14. And P.S. don't hate me for this, but I super much just had to put this to keep you interested for next time. BTW I think I'm going to do this more often so...just don't start launching hen-grenades and tomatoes at me please. Anyways...I don't know but I had to for this chapter so...**

**In the next Chapter of...The Little Brown Haired Girl**

She stood there in the bright lights of the mansion. Walking down from the steps slowly, one step at a time like a lady she gracefully descended the stairs. She wore a beautiful black dress that was long and graceful, that caressed the carpet, as she walked down the stairs he could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that lit up like hers. The dimples in her cheeks that became highly visible when she smiled. She smiled softly as she walked down the stairs and she was looking directly at him. He felt the memories coming back to him. They stormed his mind like a herd of angry rhinos. All he could think about was Sydney. Sydney, Sydney, Sydney.

**The End of Chapter 13**

**Feedback:** Tell me what you think of this story. The other one I wrote I liked. But this one I love. But tell me how you feel. I need feedback. Tell me what you think how you feel. Give me your opinion as some of your ideas, if you don't mind may factor into the story. Please review. You can also email me at pixierumor . Thank you!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this segment of the story except Jessica I also own the gentleman who ordered the odd lime water. I also own Fischer and Phillip 'Lip' Rogers. Jessica replaces Vaughn's wife, Lauren in the Alias TV show. I also own Robert and Susan Del Ray Thorne and also John and Faith Potter. Other characters I own are, James Bishop, Isolde Harris, and Robert Clarence.

**Copyrights: **If you'd like to post this story else where please contact me at pixierumor and wait for my reply. Or if you have any thoughts or anything else you'd like to share contact me at the above address. Thank you!

**A/N: Can you guess who Isolde is to Jack? To Sydney? **

**By now you know that this story is in no way like the real ALIAS at all, only the characters all the same. So there aren't really any real super obvious spoilers in here if any one still watches the show, however in the up coming chapters things are really starting to get crazy I promise.**


End file.
